Beastly Beauty
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: Sequel to A New Fairy Tale. Mizuki was a human once until a yokai put a curse on her turning them into of them. Centuries pass and Mizuki saves Grimmjow's life. Now he must serve her to repay the debt. Can these two yokai open each each other's hearts and break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman. So beautiful that any man who even caught a glance of her was besotted by her. Day after day the woman would receive gifts from various suitors begging her to become their wife. She refused everyone, however, for she knew none of the men loved the person she was just her appearance. One day a rather handsome man met the beautiful woman, asking for her hand. Like the others, she refused, but this suitor was persistent. For an entire month the suitor returned, asking for the woman's hand each day. He did not want her for love, however, but to place her on a pedestal to show off to any and everyone.

Each time the woman refused the gentleman grew angrier and angrier until on the final night he revealed his true form. The gentleman was Sosuke Aizen, a powerful yokai to the region. He put a curse on the lovely woman and turned her into a horrid monster for not accepting him and trapped her in a shrine, never able to leave past the gates. With a smirk the man disappeared as the woman tried to run after him. She turned back to her new home and fell to her knees upon realizing she was trapped forever now. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror at image in the puddle on the ground. The woman was a terrifying fox demon now, losing all appearances of ever having being human.

She released an angry howl into the night, piercing the silence and terrifying many for miles around. The beauty she had never asked for brought her this curse. No, men had done this to her in their lust. She vowed on that day to give up on love and to never allow another man into her life. Many have come trying to slay the yokai within but all have failed. By now all the locals have given up and instead allow the yokai to live there, undisturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow POV

" Dirty half blood!" Kick.

" Disgusting!" Kick.

" Leave this village alone!" Kick.

With a growl I caught the leg of the next man before the blow could land. The group silenced as I pulled the leg up as I stood, knocking the man over. " I'm tired… of this shit," I panted, still in pain.

" Your kind doesn't belong here!" The village leader shouted and the fellow villagers shouted in approval.

" I was just passing through," I muttered, absent-mindedly scratching my cat ears.

" Half demons don't even deserve to live!"

" I hope your mother died after giving birth to you!"

I grabbed that villager and raised him high with one hand. " Want to say that again?" I shouted.

My mother… raped by a demon. Instead of killing me as soon as I was born she raised me so lovingly. That is until the very village where she was raised united against her, killing her and making me flee. This is how life has always been for my kind, half yokai, half human breeds. It's made me hate humans, hate everyone around me. " Enough!"

I growled at a sudden pain in my chest; dropping the man I was holding. One of the villagers had slashed at my chest, blood now spurting out. The villagers cheered and the rest ran forward after me. I knew I couldn't handle all of them at once so I ran. As soon as I took my first step the pain from the previous fight kicked in. Though I could run faster than the humans, I knew I wouldn't last long. I quickly got a lead on them as I ran into the forest.

Just as I had turned a corner I saw a set of stone stairs leading up the mountainside. Perfect. I took the stairs two at a time, noticing fox statues along the way. Just need to get the hell out of here… must survive.

Normal POV

I sniffed the air casually as my eyes rolled open. A human? Wandering up here? It must have been a decade since that last happened. I stood and stretched from my spot. " Mistress?" one of the girls asked.

" It's fine Orihime. We have a foolish visitor it seems."

" What will you do?" Nel asked.

I licked my lips and stretched one last time. " What I always do," I replied and moved through the shrine.

" Oh please don't kill them mistress!" Orihime begged following me down the halls.

" Humans are evil Orihime. You should know that given the way they treated you," I said.

" Well… maybe not all are bad… there might be some-"

" You've been seeing that boy again haven't you?" I interrupted coldly.

" No I-"

" Don't lie to me!" I growled angrily in her face.

Orihime whimpered, cowering underneath my larger form. Upon seeing her scared look my still human side came back and I sighed. I pat Orihime on her head and she looked back up at me. With a sad expression she looked away again. " I'm sorry master… I promise I won't see him again," Orihime muttered quietly.

And with that she ran away in the direction we just came. I sighed again and rubbed my face. It gets harder and harder to remember the kindness I once had as a human, to control this demonic side. I sniffed the air again and was surprised that the single human scent had increased to around a dozen. With a growl I got on all fours and ran forward. The fools, have they forgotten my power? A minute later the front doors burst open as I jumped through.

" Ah! It's the Okami!" Someone screamed.

The group turned towards me as I sauntered forward. " You dare to enter my territory?" I hissed now rising back up.

" Let's get out of here!" another shouted and the mob scurried away. Satisfied, I turned back and saw the girls peaking out from the front door.

" Master there is one left," Nel said pointing. I turned back and saw one laying on the ground.

" Must have been trampled in the escape," I muttered. As I moved forward the girls followed me out of curiosity. I stood over the human and blinked in mild surprise at the sight.

" Ah Master it's a cat yokai!" Nel said excitedly.

" No it's a half blood," I muttered. I gave him a soft kick and he groaned, still unconscious.

" Master!" Nel shouted and kneeled in front of the half blood. " He's just like Halibel and me! You can't hurt him!"

" Nel males are the scum of the earth. All they do is cause war and lust after women. Nothing good comes from them. Now move aside."

Nel shook her head. " We're like him master and you promised to protect us."

I was about to growl when Halibel put a hand on my shoulder. " Let his wounds heal and then send him away," she said quietly.

I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists. " Please master?" Nel asked.

" Fine! Once he's better not a day longer!" I shouted and walked back inside. The moon was rising anyways I didn't have time for this. I entered my room and shut the doors quickly then went to the fireplace, collapsing before it already gasping for air. The transformation began and I howled scratching the floor. Each night, at midnight, I must go through this agony, the shedding. The fur that clung to my body began to pull away into a fur skin coat. I exhaled now that the horrid process was over and ran a hand along my cheek.

Each night, the yokai coat fell off and I was my human self again. Carefully I sat up and reached for my brush beside my bed then began brushing the fur. _1000 strokes every night. You must care for the cages of your prison. _I clenched my fists thinking about that man, Sosuke Aizen. Slowly I looked through the window and up at the moon as a single tear ran down my cheek. When will this curse end? When can I be free from your wrath Sosuke Aizen?


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow POV

I groaned and reached for my face. Those motherfuckers are going to pay for this. I haven't felt this shitty in a while and that's saying something. Question is why didn't they finish me off? I cracked my eyes open and looked around. My eyes grew wide at the lavish room. Where the hell am I? I looked down and felt the silken robes and winced. Opening the robes I saw my entire chest was covered in scars that were bandaged carefully.

Who the hell- " Good morning!" the door burst open to a loud girl.

" Hey what the-"

" How are you feeling? Did you sleep well? I brought you some food!" The woman said setting a large tray in my lap.

" I said what the hell is going on!" I hissed then blinked. " You… you're a-"

" Half breed? Yup! Just like you!"

" Then you were the one who saved me?"

" No that was my master."

" Master? Another half breed?"

" No she's a fox yokai"

" Fox yokai," I muttered surprised. They're pretty fucking rare from what I hear. I looked back up at the woman before and saw ram horns on her head. Half ram yokai eh? I reached up and grabbed her chin to the woman's surprise. " Well aren't you a pretty thing. You gonna take care of me then?"

The door opened and another woman walked in. " I am Halibel, mistress's second in command. She welcomes you to stay in her shrine until you have recovered from your injuries. She asks only that you do not leave this room and to not harm us, her loyal servants. As long as you follow these rules you are welcome to stay."

I gave my best fake smile and nodded. " Of course I will."

Halibel nodded and dragged a whining Nel out. I quickly devoured the food before me then stood from the bed. " Like I'm gonna listen to some fox," I muttered. I don't listen to anyone!

Carefully I opened the door and looked in the hall. Good no one is around. I walked down the halls and through this elaborate shrine. Geez the halls never seemed to end! Each room was different too. A library, kitchen, fuck this place isn't a shrine it's a mansion! I wanna find this bitch. If I kill her then I get this place all to myself and those two hot bitches too. I smirked as I moved faster through the building. After an hour I panted moving to the backyard.

Where the hell is she? Finally I found a new door, this one opening directly into the backyard and it was massive. I followed a path right off the porch leading towards a steamy area and the sound of voices carefully I hid behind a tree and looked on. My eyes widened as I saw the two servants from earlier in the water. Naked.

" Halibel come and play!" Nel shouted and splashed at the more serious woman.

" For the last time Nel I will not partake in your games," Halibel replied, eyes closed and relaxed.

" Why not?" Nel pouted.

" Because you always cheat," Halibel replied nonchalantly and Nel giggled.

" Can I at least stretch?"

" Fine."

Nel clapped excited then got out of the water. I swear my nose was about to bleed as I saw the voluptuous body standing so close. Nel shut her eyes and suddenly a green aura formed around her. Then in a poof of smoke the curvy body turned into that of a rams and Nel began to prance about. Can a half blood do this? True, it was not a full yokai transformation but still. Before I could think about it further a voice rang out.

" Strange of her to leave you alone," an all too familiar voice said.

Beyond the hot spring was a forest and several figures stepped out from behind the trees. Halibel and Nel froze looking at the men. These were the ones that chased me here last night. " You know she will smell you out in a moments time leave while you can still breath," Halibel hissed.

" We took precautions this time covering ourselves in yokai blood."

" Please we don't want to hurt you we just-" Nel started

" All Yokai are evil! It is our duty to eliminate any that cross our paths including you half bloods."

And with that weapons were drawn. Halibel grabbed a robe and like Nel, a yokai aura formed around her, but this time sharp teeth and claws formed for Halibel. It was still 3 to 2 and with a sigh I stepped out from behind my tree and moved forward. " I thought you were dead," the old man called out.

The two girls turned back to me. " You weren't supposed to leave your room," Halibel said sternly.

" What am I supposed to let you two ladies take on these men?" I asked while cracking my knuckles.

" Fine more to kill," the eldest said before pulling out a sword along with the others. Soon a fight began, fists and swords flying. And I loved it. Nothing was better than a good fight. Slamming my fist into a face and watching the blood spew out was like a high. I turned to fight my next opponent and saw the ram girl was about to be hit from behind. I ran over and caught the sword with a groan of pain. Nel saw this and before anyone else could move there was a growl.

Everyone turned around and on top of the house there was a giant fox. It was a red fox, bright red, like a demon from hell. " You know not to enter these grounds," the fox hissed. There was only silence, the humans quaking in fear. " For your foolish decision you must be punished."

The fox began to glow red and soon screams began to fill the air. I turned back and saw black flames had swallowed several of the men whole, the men flailing on the ground. The rest fell back and surrounded their leader. " Gives us the cat, fox," the old man said.

The fox laughed heartily. " Are you in a position to negotiate? No, all of you will immediately. Or do you want to lose all your crop again?"

The old man glared at the fox but then turned back and into the forest, his posse following, all except one that is. The orange haired one stared deeply at the house where an orange haired girl was. She had some bunny ears, obviously a rabbit yokai, and she waved at the orange haired guy. The fox stepped in front of the orange haired girl and glared. The boy turned back to the forest and ran after his comrades. Then the fox's glare turned back to me. She took slow steps forward then a sprint and tackled me to the ground. The fox had me pinned and snapped her teeth in my face. " Mistress please!" Nel said squatting beside us.

" You were told not to leave your room! You dare to defy me?"

So this was the fox hm? " Look I just wanted some fresh air. Besides I saved this one's life. And besides-" I began but groaned. The fox stepped off of me and we both looked down to see my side had been stabbed. Must not have noticed in the heat of battle. " Fuck," I hissed.

" Please mistress he saved my life," Nel said and covered the wound.

I looked back at the fox and she was still glaring at me. I attempted to keep my eyes open longer but I instead passed out from blood loss.

Normal POV

The next morning I entered the male's room and saw he had healed nicely. My saliva's healing properties are useful to those around me fortunately. I sat in front of him and waited for him to wake a few hours later. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking around until he saw me. " Sleep well?" I asked.

" Fuck," he groaned.

" I will not tolerate that language in front of my girls."

" Heh your girls? What is this a Harem?"

" It is a sanctuary for half breeds, women in particular. Unfortunately you have joined this family, not my decision of course."

" Wait what? No way I'm getting the hell out of here," Grimmjow said getting up.

I put my tail in front of him before he could leave. " When I saved your life you gave your life to me. You made a deal with a yokai and you owe me now. Look at your wrist," I said passively.

Grimmjow looked down and saw a black flame tattoo on his wrist. " What the fuck?" he hissed and tried to scratch it off.

" Until I've decided your debt has been repaid you will live and work here. You are free to roam and do as you please but you can't leave my grounds. That tattoo prevents you from doing so. Are we clear?"

" Whatever," Grimmjow mumbled. I glared at him and he sighed. " Fine ya I got it."

I nodded and stood. " Good follow me," I said and Grimmjow did as I asked. We walked down the halls towards the backyard. " Under the rules of our agreement you have to listen to everything I ask and do it whether it is of your will or not. However, I do not plan to use those rules against you. I never have or will. Furthermore-"

" So why are you, like, a fox? Can't you just turn into a human looking form like us and walk around like normal?"

I sighed. " I live under… different circumstances from normal yokai. I am trapped in this fox form. To continue from where I left off you are free to go anywhere in the house except the west side hall. Furthermore-"

" Why can't I go over there?"

I sighed again. " Because I said so," I hissed. " Now don't make me command you to do so."

We arrived in the backyard where all the girls were playing in the hot spring. I turned back to Grimmjow and saw his mouth agape and eyes wide. " I will give your first, and hopefully only, command: Do not make any sexual advances towards the girls."

Grimmjow hissed and looked at his wrist to find the flame tattoo glowing, dulling a moment later. " Ya fine whatever," he said and began to strip.

I stared wide eyed as he got down to his undies then ran and jumped in the water, splashing the girls. The girls shrieked at getting splashed and then Grimmjow rose. " I-I'm Orihime and this is Rukia. Sorry to just meet you, Rukia and I have been busy cleaning."

Grimmjow slicked his hair back and puffed out his chest. " I'm Grimmjow, nice to meet ya," he said holding out a hand.

" Grimmjow," I said coarsely form my spot on the porch.

" What we're just chattin' right babe?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime slapped Grimmjow and walked to the farther side of the sauna. " Damn she's fast," Grimmjow said rubbing his face.

" Which is why Rukia will train you," I said loud enough for Rukia to hear. She nodded in response.

" Train me?"

" You haven't reached your yokai form yet. For half-breeds, you'll be in a middle area between yokai and human. You saw Nel and Halibel do it last night. Claws, teeth, speed, agility, and more. It will help you defend yourself in the future instead of just using your fists."

Grimmjow nodded and sat back against one of the rocks, finally relaxing. I, on the other hand, curled up on the porch pillow and closed my eyes to take a nap. " Mistress?" I cracked open my eyes some time later. " Should Grimmjow help us prepare dinner?"

I smirked and looked over to find everyone dressed then sat up and stretched. " Yes, please do Grimmjow," I replied.

" I thought you said it was voluntary to work?" Grimmjow asked seemingly pissed.

" Oh I won't make you work, but the girls will," I said.

Grimmjow turned back to the other girls, flashing their yokai aura and intimidating him. He shuddered then groaned. " Ya, ya I'm coming," he muttered and followed the girls.

I on the other hand took my own bath in a pond farther back, my fox hairs floating on the surface. I didn't want the others to have to deal with my mess. Once I was done I came back into the house and dried myself off with towels already laid out in my room. After rubbing myself the best I could and drying off I went to walk to dinner to find Halibel cleaning up the water droplets I left behind while walking in. " How is he doing?" I asked.

" Rebellious, but fine. Messy as well. He will get used to living here after a while," she said. If there was anyone I trusted the most in this house it would be her. I found her when she was just a child, hiding out in the stream in the backyard. She's older than me now, in appearance, but another part of this curse is that I can never age. " Dinner should be ready now."

I nodded and we walked together to the dinning room. Everyone was seated and I sat at the head of the table in a special seat for my size. The others giggled as they ate, looking at me. Halibel took the lid off my plate and I looked down. My eyes were immediately drawn to the incredibly misshapen meat buns. The girls finally began laughing and Grimmjow frowned. " Look they taste good ok? My mom made them all the time I'm just not good at shaping them," Grimmjow said angrily eating his dinner.

I leaned down and took a bite, surprised at the taste. " They are good Grimmjow, thank you," I said then continued eating.

" Ha, what did I tell you guys?" he said all too merrily then continued eating. We all sat together and I listened as the girls hammered Grimmjow with questions. After dinner the others liked to converse but I headed to bed. " Oi," Grimmjow's voice rang out after me.

I turned back and asked, " Something wrong?"

" Ya how long do I have to stay here?" he asked impatient.

" Until you can learn to unleash your yokai power, then you may go," I said. Grimmjow didn't respond but I swear I heard a growl as I walked back to my room. I sat in front of the fire and waited for midnight, almost falling asleep until the pain overcame me. I screeched and howled until a few minutes later I shed my coat. There was a knock and I turned.

" Mistress?" Orihime asked.

" I'm fine Orihime. Just leave everything outside," I replied hoarsely. I heard footsteps walk away before I crawled to the door. Orihime placed a few, wet, steamed towels, a drink, and dessert outside my room nearly every night. I dragged the tray in and closed the door immediately before rubbing the towel over my body. Quickly I rubbed off the sweat and blood before placing the towels back on the tray. Then I took the dessert and sat over by my fur, quietly eating and taking pleasure in the moment. This was the only good thing about these nights, Orihime bringing me the dessert. As soon as the cake was gone I went to the nightstand and grabbed my brush before sitting beside the fur and began my stroking.

I looked out the window as I brushed the fur and saw the moon was bright, a yellow orange tint all too familiar. It made me still and then I finally remembered. The autumn moon, a yearly moon shining brightly in the sky in the middle of the fall. Also, the last thing I remember seeing before the curse was placed on me. Another year then eh? How many has it been now? 100? 200? The hairbrush fell from my hand and I clenched at the fur. I can't handle this anymore, I'm done. I furiously stroked at the fur then got in bed. Well then, let's see the extent of Aizen's powers keeping me alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow POV

This place was fucking paradise! I relaxed in the sauna all day; drinking and eating whatever the hell I wanted while the others ran around. Right now the fox, whatever the hell her name was, was locked up in her room for the past few days. The servant bitches were flipping out, running around the entire place trying to figure out what to do and I got to sit back and watch the show. Halibel stopped when she saw me and walked over. " What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

" Taking a break from a hard day," I replied and took a sip of sake.

" What exactly have you done today?"

" Well being trapped in paradise is exhausting you know," I replied then finished off the bottle, shaking it on Halibel's direction.

She grabbed the bottle and threw it into the forest. " Mizuki is the kindest yokai you will ever meet! She has taken all of us in, including you, when nobody else would. The least you could do is TRY to help the one person who saved your life not once but twice!"

I blinked then cocked my head. " Her name is Mizuki?"

Halibel stormed off and back into the house. I, on the other hand, closed my eyes and laid back. Waking up a few hours later I went to dinner and sat with a relaxed sigh. But instead of a delicious I found steamed rice and veggies. Before I could voice a complaint I looked up to see the girls faces. Orihime was silently crying, Rukia and Nel staring at their food blankly, and Halibel glaring at me. " I-I'm sorry the food wasn't better guys. I was distracted b-be-because…" Orihime began then burst into more tears.

" Ok this is bullshit," I said standing up. " Show me where the room is."

Rukia stood and I followed her down the halls, the others trying to quietly go unnoticed a good distance behind us. We stopped at an ornate door and I knocked loudly. " Go away," the voice moaned.

" Why the fuck are you locking yourself in there?" I shouted.

" I'm trying to die in peace."

" Now why the hell so you wanna do some stupid shit like that?"

" I've lived too long Grimmjow you wouldn't understand."

" Ya well too fucking bad because you haven't lived long enough. These girls need you they're a fucking mess with out ya. Now you're just going to leave them to die?"

No response. Ok now I was just fucking pissed. I knocked on the door but still no response. I then reached for the handle and found the door unlocked. Smirking, I began to open the door. " No don't!" Rukia said.

A blast of yokai energy burst forth and pushed me back then the door closed again. If I was pissed before then I didn't even now what I was now. I stood back up and kicked the door down, this time prepared for the burst of energy. I charged in with my own bit of energy being used as a shield but it was nothing compared to this. Walking in I found Mizuki curled up in front of where a fireplace should be, her bright red coat ratty and matted. She glanced up at me then bared her teeth. " Fuck off," I said and bent down. " Stop this right now! Nobody wants you to die! It's hard living but you know what life is fucking hard. Now stop being all moping around and get up!"

She bared her teeth one last time and when she saw I wasn't taking her shit the aura died down. The girls rushed in and huddled around Mizuki, sobbing into her fur. " Everyone go get the cleaning materials," Halibel said.

She sat beside Mizuki and everyone hustled out as I casually followed. " Grimmjow," Mizuki said. I looked back over my shoulder. " Thank you."

I nodded and walked out. No need to ask to be set free now this place was heaven. Not that I was submissive to her or anything, no, I would leave right when I wanted to. Only I am the king of myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuki POV

I sat on the porch as the girls scurried along doing chores for the day. Rukia and Grimmjow fought, Rukia making laps around Grimmjow with her greater speed. She would reach out and punch him every once in a while but with her fluffy white paws in yokai form it wouldn't do much damage. " Come on Grimmjow focus," I said.

" I'm tryin' ok?" he shouted and tried to grab Rukia.

" Don't try to hurt Rukia just focus on your energy. Let it build within you then spread out to the tips of your fingers," I said.

Grimmjow growled then randomly began swatting at the air, trying to grab Rukia it seems. " I'm going to fucking kill you little bunny!" he shouted.

I sighed and shook my head. He will never learn it seems. But then his yokai energy began to glow in anger and a moment later Grimmjow was in his yokai form. He had a hard, white body shell with long blue hair. Grimmjow looked down and looked himself over, a large smile on his face. " Good job," I said.

He looked over at me and smiled wider before his yokai form disintegrated. " Aw what?" he said.

" Because you unlocked your yokai form through anger you need anger to fuel it. Find another way to unlock it and you should be able to maintain it longer."

Grimmjow walked over and sat beside me, drinking some water before looking back over at me. " So uh… I know I said a month ago you said I could leave if I learned my yokai form but…"

I smirked and laid back down. " Actually I don't feel as though you have repaid me yet. Until then you must stay here."

Grimmjow blinked then smirked. " Well fine! But only because you're making me!" he said in mock anger.

There was a large crash inside and I immediately turned to see, running inside and down the halls. Orihime was on the ground with a broken dish. " I-I'm sorry about dropping the plate it's just…" she said then stared into space.

" Grimmjow bring Orihime to her room," I said.

" Uh ya sure," he said delicately picking her up. I followed him to Orihime's room where he laid her down on bed before stepping back outside with me. " What's up with her?"

" She's in heat." Grimmjow blushed darkly and I smirked. " I'll need you to do Orihime's duties for today."

" Urgh fine whatever!" Grimmjow moaned going down the halls. I peaked in on Orihime and saw she was writhing around and panting. She would be out of commission for the next few days it seems. I went back to my room for a quick nap before dinner.

Grimmjow POV

Damn this shit was annoying. Now I had to do Orihime's work AND take care of her. I walked with the wet towel to Orihime's room and knocked before entering. She didn't answer so I went in. " Grimmjow!" Orihime said excited. " Won't you stay a little longer this time?"

" Look I'm not allowed to touch you ok? Besides why would a cat ever want to get with a bunny?"

" Rabbit! I'm a rabbit yokai!"

" Ya, ya whatever," I said and shoved the towel in her face.

" Well can you do me one favor?"

" Ya what?"

" Mistress Mizuki needs warm towels and her dessert from dinner at 12:30 tonight, no earlier. Just leave it outside the door and go."

" That's it?" she nodded. " Ya sure whatever."

I left after that and went to the kitchen to find the cake plated up. After steaming some towels and grabbing a tray I walked on over to Mizuki's room. Drop the tray and go I can do that. But then there were howls, screeched form inside her room. I reached for the door then paused. This isn't part of my job all I have to do is leave the tray. But another howl later I opened the door. Mizuki's fur was separating from her body, a really disturbing sight. But a moment a later Mizuki collapsed, a pile of furs on top of a body. I was too stunned to respond. Did Mizuki just die?

Suddenly the furs began to move and I watched as a woman rose from the pile of furs. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long red hair, pooling on the floor, and dark hazel eyes. Not to mention a smoking body. And I knew from the color of her hair exactly who it was. She looked around the room for a moment until she finally spotted me. Her eyes widened and we both just stared at each other for a moment. She pulled her fur coat to hide her nude body then screamed, " Get Out!"

I ran outside and slammed the door, panting. What the fuck is she?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

It was the day after Grimmjow had spotted me and this time I waited for him. After I shed my fur I grabbed a kimono from my closet and sat waiting for him. A few minutes later I heard footsteps in the hall and once I heard Grimmjow outside I opened the door. " Oh uh hey just dropping this off," Grimmjow said nervously.

" Would you please come in?" I asked and motioned him in.

Grimmjow came in a moment later and sat in front of the fire with me. " So… what are you?" he asked getting straight to the point.

I sighed and shifted in my seat before continuing. " I was not always like… this. I used to be human that is until I was put under a curse by a very powerful fox yokai, an ancient. And so I have been living like this for a few centuries, at day a fox yokai and at night a human girl. I do not age and I must never tell anyone of my condition."

" But you told me."

" Yes but you saw me transform, therefore, I can tell you because you saw."

" Why not tell the others?"

" I did not want to burden anyone with my problems. Plus if word got out to the humans then surely we would be attacked."

" Ya makes sense I guess. So what now?"

" Well I was hoping that you could drop off the tray from now on."

" OK no problem"

" And possibly stay for a few hours?"

Grimmjow blinked. " What?"

" Well another part of my curse is that I must brush my fur with 1000 strokes every night. It would be nice to have company."

Grimmjow sighed and scratched the back of his head. " Ya fine whatever. Just let me sleep in a few extra hours everyday." I nodded and grabbed my brush from off the side table and began stroking. " So, uh, do you need help?"

I blinked. He was going to help? " Um sure," I said then reached into the side stand. Grimmjow started brushing along with me and so we talked. It was nice being with him when he was calm and acting pleasant for once. Perhaps he took pity on me because of my situation. After brushing the coat, which took half the amount of time because of Grimmjow, we sat back and ate the cake. A few hours later Grimmjow went to bed and I laid in my own bed with my furs beside me. Perhaps Grimmjow wasn't as bed as he lead others to believe.


	7. Chapter 7

Had you told me just a few months ago I would excitedly await my nightly transformation in my room I would have called you crazy. But right now as I excitedly paced in my room I couldn't wait for Grimmjow to come in for the night. I could finally talk to someone, touch someone, FEEL someone. With Grimmjow I was someone more free than ever before, including when I was a human. Only a minute after changing Grimmjow came in. " You're dressed up," I said looking over Grimmjow's nice kimono. He was wearing a straw hat covering his ears though.

" That's because we're going out come on," he said going through my closet.

" Excuse me-" Grimmjow tossed a kimono in my face.

" Two towns over there's a festival going on and we're going."

" No. No way! I can't," I said suddenly nervous.

" Look you're not locked away anymore ok? The only one keeping you in here is you. Now get dressed and come on."

I blinked then got behind my dresser and changed. " Two towns over? It will take all night to get there," I said then stepped back out.

Grimmjow stared at me and I stared back confused. " Oh right ya I already took care of that now come on."

Grimmjow took my hand and we quietly exited the house and went down the stairs where there was a horse waiting. " You didn't steal this did you?" I asked angrily.

I let out a squeal at Grimmjow easily picked me up and set me on the horse. " Let's just say the gate was open and he wandered out," Grimmjow said then hopped on.

I sat in front of Grimmjow and watched as he grabbed the horse's mane and a kick later we were speeding away. My breath barely came to me as I held on for dear life. But just as suddenly as it came the fear left and I was left with a certain calm. I looked around and saw the vast Japanese countryside laid out before me. Then I looked at the sky and saw the thousands of stars sprinkled across the blackness. The moon was full and bright and lit our way as we rode. I sat comfortably now and slowly let go of the mane now that we had slowed to a reasonable pace. My arms went up and I let the air carry me, a smile growing on my face and I let out a laugh of joy. I was free!

I turned back to Grimmjow and saw him smiling at me, making me blush and turn back to hold the horse's mane. Less than an hour later we arrived just outside a bustling town, Grimmjow tying up the horse. He took my hand and gave it a tug but I stood frozen. This was the largest amount people I had ever seen before. " Hey come on," Grimmjow said surprisingly gentle. " No one here will know what we are. I've got my hat on and you look like any other human."

" It's not that it's just… a lot of people."

Grimmjow laughed. " That's what you're worried about? You're such a princess," he said and dragged me into the crowd. It was truly a bustling little town with vendors shouting out names of food and laughter resonating off every wall. I clung to Grimmjow as the shouting grew louder and louder. He turned back and looked at me then pulled over at the next stall. " You hungry?"

" Yes"

Grimmjow went to the closest stall and came back a moment later. " Here"

" What is it?"

" Bebi Kasutera. Not something a rich person like you is used to," Grimmjow said. I poked one of the little balls then picked it up and ate it. It was sweet! I smiled and ate another and Grimmjow smirked. " There's a lot more where that came from."

And so we spent the beginning part of our night going stall to stall trying new food. There was yakitori, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, and more. Then we stopped at a stand with fish in a large pot. " Do we eat the fish?" I asked Grimmjow.

He laughed. " No you idiot! This is Kingyo sukui. You try to catch it with this thing," he said and held up a flimsy, net like device. He reached in and unsuccessfully tried to catch a fish. I bought myself a net and focused then slowly pulled the net up and at the last second pulled a fish out. The crowd cheered and the vendor handed me a tiny pot with water that I put the fish in. There was another game where you tossed rings and another where you threw a ball to smash a plate. And just when things were getting really exciting it grew quiet.

" What's going on?"

" It's time for the real event," Grimmjow said. People crowded around vendors by the river and Grimmjow bought two new items. Then we stood on the bank of the river as others gathered. Grimmjow handed me my item, a small, paper, boat like item with a candle in the middle then lit his like everyone else had begun to do. He placed his in the river then mine and we watched as hundreds of the little boats went downstream.

" What's going on?"

" The bots are for prayers, to carry them away to the local god or something. Most people pray for a good harvest, since it's a harvest festival, but you can pray for whatever you want."

I nodded and looked at the night sky, knowing already what I wanted more than anything. Eventually people with small children, the elderly, and any single men and women left. Grimmjow and I, along with other couples watched the boats float down the river sitting along the river's edge. " How did you know this was going on?" I asked.

Grimmjow sighed, relaxed, and laid back. " This is where I'm from," Grimmjow said smiling.

I blinked in surprise. " Really?"

" Ya. Weird huh? I come back to the place where my mother was murdered and I was run out of town every year. Tomorrow will be the anniversary." He sat back up again and skipped a stone across the river. " I don't know why but I've always felt closer to her on this day than any other time. It's my way of telling her I'm ok."

Grimmjow stared up at the sky and we sat in silence for a few minutes until I laughed a little. Grimmjow looked back at me. " Sorry it's just that you're not as intimidating like this, not so beastly."

Grimmjow scoffed. " I'm the beast? You're the beast! Tackling me to the ground and growling in my face for saving your girls?" We both laughed. Grimmjow stood and stretched. " Ok let's head back."

I nodded and stood. The sun would be up in a few hours now I believe. We rode back a bit slower this time, enjoying each other's presence. At home Grimmjow gave the horse a smack on the back and it rode off. I smiled; shaking my head, as we walked up the stairs, stone foxes glaring at us along the way. Grimmjow sat beside me now in my room slowly brushing my coat with me. " If you don't mind me asking why did you invite me? It seems like a more personal thing."

" You had all the money." I sighed. " I mean… I thought it would be nice for you. That's the real reason why."

" Well thank you it was very kind of you."

" Ya well whatever I don't care what you think," Grimmjow said sternly and I laughed.

I kept on brushing and looked out the window. The sun would be up soon. I sighed and looked back at Grimmjow. He was staring at me blankly. " What?"

He clenched the fur and picked it up. " There's got to be a way for you to stay human. Have you tried everything?"

I sighed. " Of course I have nothing will work. I'm cursed."

Grimmjow looked around and then walked over to my chest, shoving the furs inside then closed it with the lock. " There now it won't come out."

" Grimmjow-"

" No it will work! Now let's run away and-"

" It doesn't work like that Grimmjow!" Grimmjow opened the chest and looked around. He eyed the fire and smiled. " Grimmjow don't-"

He threw it in and I immediately felt pain. Normally, I wrap myself in the fur like a blanket and a quick, painless moment later I'm a fox again. But trying to destroy the fur results in the fur growing back on you in the way it was destroyed. In this case it felt like my entire body was burning. I fell to the ground writhing and panted, raising my arms and seeing the fur grow and my fingers bending in to form paws. When the pain was too much I clenched my eyes shut and curled up, grabbing my arms and digging my nails into them. Finally I woke up and looked down to see my paws staring back at me.

I looked back up at Grimmjow who was staring at me frightened by what he saw. " I'm so-"

" Get out"

" What?"

" I said get out!" I shouted.

" Please just-"

" Get out now!"

Grimmjow face turned into one of anger. " Fine I'm going! Don't ask me for anything again!"

He slammed the door and the table where I set my new pet fish shook. The pot fell and I watched the fish splash a bit before it stopped breathing. I prayed to be with Grimmjow forever, as a fox or as a human it didn't matter. But that could never be, for a beast does not deserve such a thing as companionship.


	8. Chapter 8

I brushed and brushed my fur in silence. It's been a week and Grimmjow and I haven't talked. I know better now then to try and bother him. There was a knock on the door and I lightened up. " Mistress Mizuki?"

It was Orihime. " Just leave it there Orihime."

" I could come in and talk if you want."

" Good night Orihime."

Orihime sighed quietly and left then I went back to my furs, counting the strokes. I had forgotten how long it took by myself. " Mah, mah so mean to ya girls. She just wanna make ya happy is all."

I froze, knowing this voice all too well. Slowly I turned back and saw the silver fox Gin, right hand man of HIM, sitting on my windowsill. I turned back to my work, pretending to be unfazed. " Haven't seen you in 50 years. What do you want this time?"

" Just deliverin' a message is all. He's comin' for ya tomorrow."

I stopped again, this time turning back to him in a flash. " Why?"

" He's comin' ta bring ya back home with 'im."

" I refuse."

Gin smiled wider. " You and I both know the hold he has on us. We can't say no."

It was true, he was our creator and we were bound by contract to him. " Why didn't he just come today?"

" He's preparin' for the weddin'. Congratulations you're gettin' married!" Gin said much too happily. The brush fell from my hands. " He said if you were a good lil' girl you'd get turned back into a human again."

I didn't respond, still dumbfounded. Gin sighed. " I'd take the deal if I were you. If only I could fuck my way back to being human," Gin said and cackled. " See ya tomorrow night!"

And with a poof he was gone. Tomorrow was my final night then. Then it will be a good night indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

" Thank you all for preparing this wonderful meal. I'm sorry to ask this on such last minute notice."

" It's no problem! We were all excited for this party," Nel said as everyone plated their food.

I asked the girls to make a special dinner tonight; convincing them it was my birthday. The table was filled with food, as was my plate, and everyone dug in. That is, everyone besides Grimmjow. He poked at his plate a bit, seemingly not hungry. Don't worry Grimmjow you and the others will be free after tonight. After dinner the girls sang to me, against my wishes and everyone ate cake. As the girls cleaned up I went and sat on the back porch. Halibel would be out soon and I would tell her and the others that they were free now. Halibel would own the house now and everyone would be free to stay here.

" Hey"

I turned and saw Grimmjow. " Good evening," I replied.

Grimmjow sat beside me looking out back. " So… I'm sorry. Shouldn't have done… that without your permission."

I couldn't help but let out a quick laugh. One because it was unlike Grimmjow to apologize and two at the irony. " It's fine. I should not have been so rude to you before."

Grimmjow nodded then not so subtly moved closer. " I uh… I just want to be with you ok?"

I blinked then looked back at Grimmjow. " What?"

Grimmjow scooted a bit closer, putting his hand on my paw. " I want to find a way to fix you. Go out more and see the smile you had last night. Because… because I really like you!"

Grimmjow was red in the face now and wouldn't meet my eye but I wasn't paying attention to that anymore. This can't be happening, not now, not tonight. " Grimmjow-"

" Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?"

Shit! I don't understand the sun hasn't even set yet. " Who the hell is that?"

" Stay here," I said and walked along the outside to the front of the house.

" Rambunctious bunch ya got here," Gin said. Orihime was knocked out and Gin was currently strangling Rukia.

" Drop her now!" I shouted.

Gin kept on smiling and suddenly dropped Rukia. " What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow asked. I turned back and saw him along with Nel and Halibel.

" Go inside now!" I shouted.

" No let them see."

Everything in me froze yet I still found myself turning my head. At the bottom of the hill in front of the stairs was Sosuke Aizen. Our eyes met and he smiled oh so happily at me. " Who are you?" Halibel called out.

Sosuke didn't look away from me. " Come here Beauty," he said waggling his finger at me. I stepped down the steps voluntarily and stopped just in front of him. He stepped to the side and grabbed my tail, running his fingers through the fur. " You look beautiful even like this."

" Don't you fucking touch her!" Grimmjow shouted.

He ran down the hill and in mid step did his yokai transformation. He dove straight for Aizen but was caught by Gin, who was in full yokai form. Grimmjow was no match against him as Gin clawed through Grimmjow's armor. " Stop!" I shouted.

" Gin," Aizen said calmly. Gin stopped and looked at Aizen. I looked back to him and saw him pull something out of his pocket. " Do you want to know who I am?"

He opened his hand and I saw that purple object from so many years ago. It began to glow and a second later I found myself standing just a bit shorter than Aizen now. " Please…" I murmured

Aizen cocked an eyebrow, seemingly amused. " Oh? Please what?"

" Please… please don't hurt him. Don't hurt any of them. I'll be good I promise."

Aizen smiled widely. " Prove it."

I gulped, holding down the vomit that wanted to come out, and then took another step forward. Shaking, I reached up for Sosuke's face and pulled it down to my height, and before I could stop myself slammed his lips on mine. Before he could try anything more I pulled away and looked at the ground, quaking in disgust. " Well ain't that cute! You two make such a nice couple," Gin said and cackled.

" Couple?" Grimmjow seethed.

Aizen pulled me up against him. " She didn't tell you? We're getting married! Mizuki's days of punishment are over and I'm willing to forgive her for her actions finally."

I looked at Grimmjow and he stared in disbelief at me. " No, don't you fucking do this Mizuki don't you fucking get in there with him!"

" I'm sorry Grimmjow, sorry to all of you. As of right now all of you are free of your contracts. Thank you for your time with me," I said then turned and stepped into Aizen's embrace.

" Don't do it Mizuki! I'm sorry I yelled at you I'm sorry just don't go!" And so Grimmjow's screams and the others protests continued. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to ignore them.

" You won't regret this Mizuki. I'll treat my beauty just like a princess," he said running his hand along my cheek. " Now go to sleep."

My body felt weak and my eyes immediately shut. Shit he's using the curse. I did my best to stay awake but not a moment later I was fast asleep.

Grimmjow POV

She collapsed in his arms and I did my best to move but I was pinned under this damn fox. " Mizuki!" I shouted as loud as I could in hopes of waking her.

Gin kicked my head and I was seeing stars. " Shut up already the bitch ain't yours no more."

" Gin don't speak of my future wife that way. Besides if I learn she isn't pure and this mutt did it then he will soon find himself begging for me to kill him. I will take her back to the palace now and Gin finish these mongrels off."

The orb glowed and then they were gone. " With pleasure," the silver fox said.

Just then a large, black cat demon tackled Gin off of me. I watched the two fight as a man lifted me up. " Tell me was a man with brown hair here recently?"

I looked the man over questioningly. Blonde with a green, striped hat and large, inquisitive eyes. I sniffed the air and smelled some sort of bird, owl yokai I think. " Ya why?"

We looked back and I saw Gin was dead, the cat turning back into a woman. " That man stole something important of mine called the hogyoku. I have been tracking him for years now. Did you by chance see a purple orb?"

" Yes! The man used it to disappear."

" As I thought. That man is an imposter and I need to get the hogyoku back. Will you help me?"

I smirked. " Ya we'll all help you do that."

I could give a damn about who this guy was or what the hell that orb did. All I wanted back was Mizuki and I would do whatever it would take to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Mizuki POV

" You know you're not really that pretty. So what if you've got long, silky hair? You're not even a real yokai. And your hands are way too soft you've never worked a day in your life have you?" the annoying girl asked.

" No I haven't," I said dully.

" Plus you have like no personality am I right Lolli?" she asked her friend who did my nails.

" Definitely you don't deserve Sosuke Aizen at all. Do you know he is the strongest Yokai in all of Japan? A mere human with a yokai like him? It's an atrocity," the second said.

I didn't respond. The two backed off and looked me over. " I guess this will do. Now then let's bring you to the master."

I looked into the mirror and saw my white kimono and hair done up in buns. I followed down the halls obediently and in silence until we got to the courtyard where a few yokai were gathered with Sosuke at the front smiling at me. Today is the day I'm getting married, bound to this disgusting man. This was the only way I could protect my friends and save myself. I stopped in front of the Aizen and he looked down on me happily, grabbing my hair and running his fingers through it. " You made the right decision Mizuki."

I shut my eyes tightly and waited. "Oi" I open my eyes and turn my head at the familiar voice. " You touch her one more time and I rip your head off," Grimmjow said tersely on the other side of the courtyard.

I stepped forward to go to him but Sosuke grabbed my arm. " I don't remember inviting you to the wedding," Sosuke said still calm.

" And I don't remember inviting you to steal my hogyoku," a blonde said stepping out from behind Grimmjow. I looked back at Sosuke and saw genuine fear come across his force before focusing again and tightening his grip on me.

" I haven't seen you in quite some time. How long has it been now? 5 centuries?"

" Oh don't worry it's only been 4. And now that you've had your fun I'm going to have to ask you for the hogyoku back."

" Finders keepers," Sosuke said patting his pocket.

" Oh Mizuki-kun," he blonde shouted out to me, " that man has no actual powers. It's all in the hogyoku."

I turned back to Sosuke and now his composed look was gone and replaced with pure anger. " Well if it's finders keepers," Grimmjow said cracking his knuckles, " I guess we better 'find it'."

Sosuke scoffed and let go of me. " You think YOU can stop me? A filthy half-blood? I have the all the power you can imagine at my fingertips," he said then pulled out the hogyoku.

" You can't stop all of us," the blonde said then transformed into a fully formed owl yokai followed by a black yokai, Grimmjow in his half form, and the rest of the girls. They charged forward and Sosuke began fighting them off. Never before have I not wanted to be human so badly. I could only watch helplessly as the others fought and they were losing badly. Sosuke DID have a lot more power than even all the yokai and half yokai present. Grimmjow was flung across the courtyard and I ran over and knelt beside him.

" Please if you go now he won't you hurt you anymore," I begged Grimmjow.

Grimmjow spat out some blood and turned towards me, pieces of his white armor falling off. " I'm not… giving you up," Grimmjow panted, " I never… want to lose you… again."

" Don't do this please!" I begged

" I'd rather die now… than be without the woman I love forever."

I blinked. " What?"

" I love you Mizuki, and I'm going to kill this bastard and turn you human again no matter what it takes."

Grimmjow began to glow and I took a step back as he grew bigger. Suddenly a large panther yokai stood before with recognizable white armor. " Grimmjow?" I questioned.

He growled then jumped after Sosuke who was noticeably surprised by the new Grimmjow. Grimmjow was much stronger now, matching Sosuke in power. In a tumble the hogyoku fell out of Sosuke's hand. I ran over to grab it but Sosuke pushed Grimmjow off and dove for it. We both grabbed it at the same time and fought for it, me tugging as hard as I could. Sosuke smirked and suddenly the hogyoku glowed. I looked down and saw my furry paws begin to form and suddenly I was a fox again. " You stupid bitch!" Sosuke shouted and kicked me. I yelped in pain as I flew a few feet back from the kick. " You could have had everything! But now, after I kill all your friends, you will be nothing more than my slave."

Sosuke raised his hand holding the hogyoku, about to strike me, when Grimmjow jumped over and bit Sosuke's hand off! He then flung the arm across the yard. Sosuke roared and pulled a dagger out from his belt then went after Grimmjow. I ran across the yard and looked at the hogyoku. What do I do? I exerted my yokai energy down on it and increased the pressure until a crack formed growing larger and larger. " No!" Sosuke shouted.

Then the hogyoku shattered into a million pieces. I looked over and saw Sosuke began to glow. He looked at his hands as he glowed brighter and brighter until in a poof he turned into a humble, normal, brown fox. " A fox?" I asked.

" Yes," the blonde said walking over and picking up the fox Sosuke before he could scurry away. " This fox snuck into my house and stole my artifact, turning himself into the powerful yokai from earlier. I did want the hogyoku back but this is much better," Kisuke said then looked over his fox smiling.

" Mizuki," Grimmjow called out.

I ran over to him as he lay on the ground. " I'm here Grimm," I replied.

" It hurts," he groaned. " Why do I urgh hurt so badly?"

I looked at Grimmjow and saw no wounds. " He turned into full yokai form while only a half yokai," the blonde said.

" What?"

" A full yokai can transform between half yokai form to full form effortlessly because of our healing powers. Half yokai that attempt to turn to full form then turn back can't because of the lack of healing. He's used all his energy and now when he turns back… he'll die."

I turned back to Grimmjow as he panted in pain. I sat beside Grimmjow and cradled his head the best I could in this form. " Please, please don't leave me," I murmured.

" I'm sorry," Grimmjow panted.

" Don't be sorry just stay with me," I begged.

" I love you Mizuki."

" Grimmjow?" I asked. He was silent. I climbed over Grimmjow and saw he wasn't breathing. " Grimmjow!"

" I'm so sorry," the blonde said.

I sniffled a little and looked down at a seemingly lifeless Grimmjow. " I love you too Grimmjow," I said and put my nose to his, the animal form of a kiss.

Suddenly Grimmjow and I both began to glow. I shut my eyes at the brightness and when I finally opened them again I saw Grimmjow back to his normal self. " My oh my," the blonde said.

" Grimmjow? Grimmjow!" I shouted shaking him. Grimmjow groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked and looked up at me.

" Mizuki?" he asked

I smiled and covered my mouth in joy nodding. I had him back! " Well look at you two! A half yokai turned into a full yokai and a human turned into a full yokai," the blonde said.

I looked down and saw my human hands but then saw a foxtail flick forward. Grimmjow sat and felt his ears as well then looked to me. " Sorry I couldn't transform you back into a normal human Mizuki I-"

" No Grimmjow no! This, this is exactly what I wanted," I said cupping his face, " I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Grimmjow smirked. " Sure you can handle being with a beast like me?"

I laughed and leaned forward, giving Grimmjow a real kiss. " Only another beast can handle this beauty."

Grimmjow laughed and leaned forward kissing me again. And so the beautiful beast lived happily ever after, the end.

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed I wrote it in like 2 days lol. Hope you liked the story and leave a comment with suggestions. Hope to hear from you all soon!**


End file.
